Hiding Family Secrets
by Lady Maria
Summary: Semi-AU. Faith, Willow, and Buffy. All three of them are good friends and they all have family secrets that they hide. Add being divas in the WWE to the mix and stir...“What the hell does she do during those moments of being dead? Take a vacation?”
1. Explaining her past

**A/N:  My muse wants a cape…well not the hyperactive muse but the insane one.  Damn it, can't I have normal muses?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; never will.  Don't own anything in this story, not even my muses.  **

**Notes: Faith was never bad and the End of Days wasn't against Caleb with the Potentials help.  The scythe thingy didn't happen and the First was just the First Evil.  Anya didn't die although members of the Scoobies were lost.  Anything else, you can figure out from reading the story.**

Prologue 

She'd come to him that day, crying so hard he thought someone died.  Nearly eight years later, a part of him wished someone had died. It would have made his life so much easier.

He'd married her because it had been expected.  They'd dated in high school and throughout college even though Lisa knew that he could never love her.  He'd explained it to her once, how if he went for women she'd definitely be one he could fall in love with.  But he didn't go for the opposite sex; he never had. 

It had been during his freshman year and Vince's senior year of college that they'd met.  The attraction had been instant but both had tried to ignore it.  They were both with other people—_with other women_—and it would have been too complicated.

Lisa had been the one to tell him that he should go for it.  And, after a little more prompting from her, he had.  Their first date had been nothing special, just coffee at a little café on the outskirts of Greenwich Village.  But that first date had evolved into something more, something that happened even though Vince had been engaged when they met and married about two months after graduation.

Lisa had understood that he didn't love her; Linda had never even tried to be so understanding of him and Vince.  When Linda became pregnant just after the honeymoon, they'd cooled things off for awhile.  Nine years after she became pregnant again, he'd gotten married himself.

They'd shared a marriage bed on their wedding night, him and Lisa, along with all that that entailed.  She was on the pill; they figured it was safe.

After they'd gotten back from the honeymoon, which was spent with both of them checking out hot men, he'd gone back to Vince and all was well in their worlds.

Then it had happened.  She'd come to him, and, after she stopped crying, told him that she was pregnant. They'd gone together to tell Vince about it.  To say that'd he'd been upset would have been a massive understatement.  Hell, to say he was pissed as hell would have still won understatement of the year.

They'd broken up ten years after Vince had told him that Linda was pregnant for the first time, and five months before he had children of his own.

Lisa had had two beautiful children eight months to their wedding night.  Elizabeth had come out of the womb with a sly smile on her face; Zachary Jr. had come out with a determined frown.

They had turned seven two weeks before, and Lizzie's only request had been that she could go shopping. Zachary had snickered.  She was so like her mother.  Zach had wanted to go to wrestling school.  

Zach was already showing promise of becoming a damn good wrestler. One day, his son would have to face the man that he'd loved with all his heart but who hated him for getting his wife pregnant.

His wife.  She'd been so pleased about the fact that the family birthday party had been such a success.  Just a week later, she'd been coming home from the office when a drunk driver decided that the one way sign didn't apply to him.  

She'd died immediately, the doctors told him.   He wished that Lisa hadn't died; she'd been his best friend for just over two decades.  He was thirty-seven and he didn't think that he could stand being around his children.

The funeral had been held two days before.  Lisa's little sister, Joyce, would be leaving that afternoon to return to her husband in Los Angeles.  She'd be taking Lizzie with her. 

Lizzie's adoption was already being finalized; sometimes it paid to be a lawyer.  Zach's adoption would be finalized in another week.  His own younger sister, Mara Gowan, would also be returning home that night, taking his son with her.

Fate was a bitch, he decided that night.  Until the familiar sounds were gone, he didn't realize that he'd loved his family so damn much.

Zachary wrote out two letters, one to his daughter and one to his son, that night.  He sent one to Joyce and the other to Mara before he sent his car off of a cliff.

The police called it an unfortunate accident but his family knew better.  It was years before his children came to understand it but once they read those letters on their sixteenth birthdays, they understood it all.

They kept in contact, although they didn't visit.  And, somehow, his sister forgot to mention several tiny facts over the years.  Like being called as the Slayer or dying at sixteen.

Oh, and being accepted into the WWE at twenty-two. 

**Oops.**


	2. Long time, no see

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers grinned at her best friends.  They'd all applied, and, somehow, gotten accepted into the WWE.   She still couldn't believe that the McMahons, namely Linda McMahon, had wanted to hire three new divas at once.

In the three weeks they'd been in the WWE, she'd realized several things about the three of them.

Faith had issues she wasn't discussing.  All she and Willow knew about their other best friend's issues was that they revolved around her father who was a wrestler.  They hadn't even gotten that bit of information until the normally gutsy Slayer had lost her lunch on the first day they'd been divas.

Of course, even though the two Slayers and the redheaded witch had been best friends since high school, they still hadn't revealed all their secrets.  She knew she hadn't and she knew that Willow was apprehensive about meeting someone from her past in the WWE as well. 

Why did all their issues come back to the WWE?  At least she'd lay odds that they did anyways.

Oh, well.  They'd conquer their issues, one by one.  The fact that her first match would be a tag team match with Zach Gowan would go a long way towards settling one of her issues.  

Her other issue was an issue she could hide from.  Oh, she'd still see Vince McMahon when he was at the WWE but even though she'd been told she looked exactly like her mother, he wouldn't recognize her.  Her blonde hair had been dyed a cranberry color, laced with black streaks.  And she wore heavy makeup while Lisa had never touched the stuff.

Any other similarities could be written off as being Lisa's niece. She was a talented liar to top it all off, and she knew she could this.  

She exchanged a high five with Willow who was staying behind in the locker room.  Unlike the other two, Willow had already had her first match.  Faith had walked her out as well to the tune Going Under by Evanescence, watching ringside as she pummeled Molly Holly.

"Kill him, girl," Willow said with a smile. "But leave some for your tag team partner. He's cute."

"Can I quote you?" she smirked. Ooo, her best had it bad for her brother!  And her brother didn't know who she was and her best didn't know she had a brother… When in the hell had leaving the past behind gotten so damn complicated? 

"Bite me," the witch said, sticking out her tongue. 

"Bad invitation, girl," Faith groaned.  "If no one ever uttered those words, the world would be a little better place."

"Only a little?" teased Buffy as they walked to where they were meeting Zach.

"Only a little," the other Slayer confirmed. "I mean, sure if people didn't actually **say bite me, not so many vamps would hear it and figure that that's an invitation, but there'd still be vamps."**

"True."

They steered the conversation into safer waters as they joined Zach to walk down the ramp. 

"I'm Mercy," Buffy introduced. 

"Zach," was the simple response. 

"Hey," the brunette yelped. "Don't forget about me.  I'm Faith."

Zach cracked a smile.  "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Ditto," the divas chimed in unison, which caused them to all chuckle.  Just after they stopped laughing, Buffy had to ask a semi-loaded question.

"So we have a match against The Show, right?"  Buffy asked her tag team partner for the evening as they came out to his intro of Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale.

Zach Gowan shook his head.  "No, we have a match against The **Big Show."**

"Why's he called The Big anything when his dick must be so small?"

Zach choked.  He couldn't help but be taken aback by this new diva.  They'd all heard the redhead, Willow, pronounce that the Hurricane looked like a giant asparagus, but…"You did not just say that."

Faith, who was walking them out, snickered.  "Trust me, B just said that.  Nailed it, too.  By the way, he walked out just a bit early. Good luck!"  

Faith had mingled with the other wrestlers and divas over the three weeks they'd been a part of the company.  She knew that the three of them were known as loudmouths but she knew what the company didn't.  

She knew that the bluntness each of them showed to the world covered the pain that lay just below the surface.  Willow used the bluntness to hide the pain she felt each time a friend died.  Buffy used it for unknown reasons, although some of it was due to the fact that she always felt like it was her fault someone was killed by the things that went bump in the night.  She used it to forget the pain she'd felt when work had taken priority in her father's life over family.  Of course, she also used it to hide the pain of losing someone to evil.  

The microphone that Buffy held loosely in her hand had caught all that was said and over by the announcer's table, the camera had caught it too.

The Big Show growled as he entered the ring.  "I do not have a small…a small…"  The biggest athlete in the world colored. "A small…a small…Don't talk about things you don't know about, girl."

"The name's Mercy," she said, flashing him a feral grin, "and you're going to be begging for it before the match is over."  She'd chosen Mercy because it went hand in hand with Faith.  Besides, Buffy or Lizzie weren't names for a diva although she'd have liked them to be. 

The crowd roared as the petite diva did a back handspring onto the turnbuckle, powerbombing down to land on Show's shoulders.  Below her, Zach held his breath as she dove underneath their opponent's feet.  Her blue eyes flashed as she screamed curses at the giant.  One of them went along the lines of, "That hurt, you mother-fucking son of a bitch!"

As Show moved to punch her in the gut, she scrambled to tag Zach in. As he hopped in and she climbed out, Show's fist connected.  Unfortunately for him, he ended up connecting with Zach instead of Mercy, as he'd intended.  Zach was only a hair away from the ropes as Show went to get the pin. 

The ref slapped one as Mercy reached in and tagged Zach.  As she vaulted into the ring, it was obvious that Show hadn't thought that she'd retaliate.  She pulled him off of her tag team partner, curses ready on her lips.  Her knee went directly to his groin, causing the giant to fall to his knees. 

She ran to the ropes, bouncing off of them and delivering a sweeping blow with her legs.  She moved in for the pin, hooking Show's leg and applying as much pressure as needed to keep him down until the ref slapped three.

As she walked over to where Zach was waiting, she turned. "Damn it, you didn't beg for mercy, and I so wanted you to.  Oh, well, that'll be next time, dick-less freak."

It was while they were walking back to the locker rooms that Zach finally gave into his urge to snicker.  It was just too much, this slip of a woman defeating a giant and then calling him a dick-less freak.  

"What's so funny?" Faith asked.  He still wasn't sure why she'd walked out with them but she was nice at least.

"It's just that not only was the largest athlete in the world just defeated by one of the tiniest divas in the company, he was called a dick-less freak to top it off."  Stating what was making him laugh sent Zach into gales of laughter again.

"You've got the same strange sense of humor," she whispered as Faith walked several feet in front of them.  She knew that Buffy wanted to tell Zach something without it being overheard.   "In 15 years that hasn't changed."

Zach paled.  He heard what Mercy didn't say, what she didn't even touch on.  "Lizzie."

"Who else would I be, Z.J.?" 

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Buffy countered.  "I'm not Lizzie anymore but you call me by that old nickname.  Why shouldn't I use your old one?"  With that said, she started to walk faster, knowing he'd never be able to keep up. 

"Please hold up."

"No," was the simple reply.  "We have to work together but I'm not Lizzie Anne McKenzia anymore.   I'm willing to be your friend and ally, but I'm not the girl who was your twin.  I can't be her."  

"That's fine if you're not Lizzie anymore," Zach stated. "I'm not Z.J. anymore either.  The years have changed both of us, Liz.  But will you give being siblings a chance?"

"No." This time it was said more forcefully, but with a bit of compassion.  "Buffy Summers isn't Lizzie McKenzia, Zach.  And I'm so different from her that if I hadn't given you that clue, you'd never have suspected that I was once a girl named Lizzie."

Zach stopped trying to keep up with the petite woman.  "You're deluding yourself if you think that there isn't a bit of the past inside of you, Elizabeth."  He called her by her full name to remind her that she was still called by a nickname of the name their parents had named her.

"Perhaps," she conceded. "Perhaps there is but if so, it's buried so damn far that it ain't even funny."

"Why would it be buried?" 

"Because life hasn't been kind in the blows it's dealt me. I mean, I've already gone through a marriage _and a divorce.  My ex went on a rampage and killed one of my best friends _and_ one of my mentors.  To top it all off, I keep dying.  It's not my favorite experience in the world but it keeps happening!  Now, I need to grab caffeine.   Otherwise, I may seriously hurt something.  If you want to, go talk to Faith and Willow.  Don't tell her I said it, but Willow's single."  _

The last part was accompanied by the same mischievous smile that Zach could remember from childhood.  Back then, she had used it to get him to do what he hadn't wanted to.  Nine times out of ten, he'd gotten in trouble and she'd gotten off scot-free.  But every time she'd given him that grin, he'd been helpless against the desire to do what she wanted him to.

Fifteen years later, he was still helpless.  "All right.  After all, your friend is pretty darn hot."

She smiled again, and he was surprised to realize that it brushed away the shadows in her eyes and the sorrow that had made her appear around twenty-eight or nine instead of barely 22.  "You should smile more often.  Makes you look younger."

"I don't smile a lot," she shrugged. "But Aunt Joyce always wanted me to, so maybe I will.  As a tribute to her."

"A tribute?"

"She died from a brain tumor when we were 19.  I found out she was dead because I was visiting Kendra's grave."

"Wouldn't you have known yourself?"

Buffy shook her head.  "When I got married, she kicked me out.  Said that there was only one reason why I would be getting married and she wouldn't have a slut under her roof."

"Why were you getting married?"  Zach asked.  It was clear that he was missing a piece of the puzzle; he just wasn't sure which piece it was.

"I loved him," she said simply.  "I loved him but I wasn't even in my senior year of high school yet.  We got married anyway, in an ancient ceremony.  It was my seventeenth birthday present.  I didn't realize how dangerous he really was until it was too late."

"You were so young," he breathed. "So young."

"I'd been through a lot by then," she shrugged.  "I wish she'd have listened when I asked to come back home.  Instead Faith and I lived at Willow's house.  Her parents were never home anyways.  When we graduated from college, each of us made of a choice about what we wanted.  The fact that our hometown no longer exists worked in our favor."

"How does it…you grew up in that California town that was destroyed by the earthquake."

"Yeah."  Inside she was thinking of the fight in which they'd lost Xander and Giles.  They'd closed the Hellmouth but at what cost?  She no longer had the graves of Kendra and Jenny to visit and Xander and Giles's bodies had been lost.  

To the world, it was simply an unexpected earthquake.  To the Scoobies, it had been what they'd worked for from the time they were fifteen.  It had been the End of Days and they'd won.

"Look, I'm headed for my locker room since I know I brought Cherry Coca-Cola.  You'll be able to find the others in the cafeteria."

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Who knows, maybe we'll be able to mend some of those bridges that fell into disrepair."

"Maybe," she acquiesced.  With that said, she walked towards the locker room, not even caring that she'd nearly came to blows with Zach in the middle of the hallway.

Kevin Nash who had wandered down the hall about halfway through the conversation lifted his eyebrows at Zach.

Zach just shrugged, as if to say, "Women, who can understand them?"

Kevin shook his head, still wondering about what had happened as Zach took off for the cafeteria.

**A/N: Well, what do you think?  This is going to be a write as it flows story, which means that it may not be posted regularly.   Who am I kidding?  I almost never post regularly.   Anyways, anyone who's read some of my other stories knows that my muse is a hyperactive dachshund but on this story it's a friend of mine.  She's been listening to me for close to three days now ever since she thought up the idea.   She wants to know if she gets to have a dachshund costume.  Anyways, I'm posting this one today.**


	3. Damn, she's like a cat!

**A/N: In the first two chapters, I forgot to mention that I've gotten really fed up with the roster spit.  So it never happened and Eric Bischoff is nothing but a really nightmarish memory.   Stephanie is the only GM and well, if I change anything else, you can read about it.  Oh, Faith did end up going the education route and she's the same age as the other Scoobies.**

**In case anyone is wondering, this fic was thought up while my muse and I were watching Vengeance.  This is why two female slash writers should never watch something that doesn't include commercials! **

** Oh, and apparently, our parents are never letting us watch another pay-per-view.  Just because we screamed ourselves hoarse…**

**Catlimere: she decided just after I posted the chapter that she wanted a cape. I keep wondering if a towel would be enough to please her. **

**Also, I think I got three reviews for this story, but FF.net's reviews were messing up royally.  Please review again and build up my reviews.**

**For all readers on Twisting the Hellmouth, please leave reviews.  I'm begging you.**

Chapter 2

Walking towards the cafeteria, Zach contemplated the changes in his sister.  He'd always known that the years would change both him and Lizzie but now she was hurting inside and he didn't understand why.  His heart ached sometimes, too, but he'd gone through hell after he'd gone to live with their Aunt Mara and Uncle Adam. 

Cancer had been bad enough. He'd looked death in the face and survived more than once.  And when he'd first lost his leg and figured that his dream of becoming a wrestler was over…  He'd been depressed for days. Then he'd had enough.  In addition to physical therapy, he'd trained and trained and trained.  Becoming a wrestler had been the culmination of so much, but it had also felt slightly vindictive, too.

So many people hadn't thought that he could do it.  His physical therapist had told him time and again that he shouldn't get his hopes up.  And his uncle…his uncle had hated him after he was diagnosed with osteosarcoma. 

His uncle had thought that he was good for nothing after he lost his leg.  But when his aunt and uncle had first broken up, Mara had needed alone time.  So, even though Adam had abused her a couple times over the years, she left her nephew alone with her soon-to-be-ex. 

At first it was just the emotional, verbal, and mental abuse he was already used to.  Somewhere around the time he turned eleven, though, it escalated into physical.  At first he figured he deserved the abuse, but during seventh grade a guest speaker had lectured on abuse.  She'd talked about how no one deserved to be abused and if they were being abused they should tell a teacher or even tell her.

How he'd wanted to tell her.  To tell anyone, truth be told.  But instead he'd just taken the beatings.  It wasn't until Adam started raping him in addition to everything else that he'd finally told someone.  By the time that he told someone, he was fifteen and it had been five years since his Aunt Mara had moved out. 

He'd spent high school living with a foster family, the Michelsons.  Social Services had told him that even if they'd been able to find Mara, they wouldn't have trusted her not to leave him again.  He didn't really care; the Michelsons were a nice family.  On his sixteenth birthday Mara sent two letters.  The one she wrote didn't say much, just that she was sorry she'd felt the need to leave and that she'd promised to send the other letter when he turned 16. 

That letter had rocked his world but it had cleared up so many questions that it wasn't even funny.   Shaking his head to clear it of his thoughts, he realized that he'd passed the cafeteria.  Grinning slightly, he headed back the way he'd come. 

Peering into the room, he found the two divas he was looking for immediately.  Ambling over to where the girls were sitting, he offered them a small smile.  "May I sit here?"

Willow returned the smile with a larger, brighter version.  "Course you can!" 

Faith just inclined her head and nodded. 

"Actually Buffy told me that I should talk to you two.  She said something about needing caffeine before she killed something."

Faith had to chuckle.  "That's B in a nutshell. How come she needed caffeine to calm down?"

"She was listing the ways life hadn't been kind to her.  She didn't go in depth on any of the topics.  One of them really confused me."

Willow leaned forward. "Well, what confused you so much?"

Zach looked over at two of the three newest divas.  "Why did Liz…Buffy say that she'd already died?  I was under the impression that death was permanent." 

Faith smirked.  "B has issues with staying dead.  The first two times she died, according to a diary of her mother's, she was nine years old; she was hit by a car.  The only injury that she suffered was a severe head injury.  While the doctors tried to reduce the pressure that was causing her brain to swell, she died on the operating table twice."

Willow continued, "When she was sixteen, someone drowned her.  A friend of ours preformed CPR, but she'd already been clinically dead for just over three minutes."

Zach gaped at her.  "What the hell does she do during those moments of being dead?  Take a vacation?"

"Knowing B, it is entirely possible." Faith shook her head. "Of course, with the things she's gone through, I don't really blame her…Tells you something about our lives, doesn't it?"

Someone new spoke.  "I certainly don't blame her.  She's had a rough life and she doesn't like discussing it.  In some ways it's been even rougher than your childhood, Zach, and your life before the Scoobies, Faith."

Both of them turned to look around the room but it seemed like it was Willow that had spoken.  Suddenly Faith's eyes narrowed. "I'm not certain who you are, but could you kindly stop possessing my best friend?"

"My English name is Jenny Calendar," the spirit replied, "and I somehow doubt that Willow will have many complaints."

Faith knew she'd heard that name before, in connection to something that had happened before she'd arrived in Sunnydale the summer after junior year.   Jenny Calendar had been a witch of some form and she'd been the one who'd taught Willow about magic. When she'd died somehow, Buffy had blamed herself.  Now what was it again?  "You were the gypsy that Angelus killed."

"Very good, Faith.  I honestly didn't think that you would figure out who I was."  Jenny sighed. "Life is going to get complicated for all of you before it gets better.  Giles told me to tell you that your left uppercut needs improving.  He also wondered if you would tell Buffy that she should do something less frivolous for a job.  I don't agree with him but I think he's just being English.  To quote your sister, those from the land of tweed are permanently stuffy tight asses."  

"Xander have anything to say?" Faith asked lightly.

"He said that he envied the fact that the three of you found jobs that you love.  He also said to tell you girls that he loves you all so much that it ain't funny."

Faith smirked. "Tell him we return the sentiment.  Also B said that it felt like she died during the final battle.  Did she?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, she did.  Not including when she stopped breathing due to a severely bad case of pneumonia when she was three, she's died four times.  Including that other time, she's died five times."

"Damn," Zach said, shaking his head.  "Is she part cat?"

Jenny laughed.  "No, Zach.  First she couldn't die until the End of Days was complete and now she can't die until she's finished her mission on earth."  Catching the petrified looks both of her listeners were giving her, she hastily added, "Don't worry.  That won't be for a good many years.  Xander won't have Scooby company aside from those who have already died for such a long time that the number of years would blow you away.  The same goes for you dying, Zach."

"Thank you," he said quietly.  After being diagnosed with cancer, he never really thought that he'd survive to see his teen years and when he had, he'd still thought that that it was too good to be true.  To know that he'd survive a good long time…the knowledge produced a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Look," Faith started, "not that I don't like you or anything, but if you've finished your task, can you leave?  I kinda want my best friend back."

"I understand," Jenny replied, laughingly. "It seems that your generation of Slayers are all the same, dead or alive.  You're all hard as nails unless someone even seems to threaten a member of your family.  I'm not a threat, but you don't see it that way."

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, "but we all spent our teenage years on a Hellmouth.  It's hard to accept the idea of a friendly spirit."

Again, Jenny laughed.  "Don't I know it.  I enjoyed meeting you two.  Take care of Willow and Buffy.  Actually, take extra care of Buffy, because her soul is so close to shattering.  She's quite a bit more fragile than she lets on."

"We'll take care of her," Zach said confidently. 

"Yes, we will," Faith agreed.

"My work here is done." Jenny smiled and suddenly it was Willow who looked at them with an odd look on her face.  

"What just happened?" the redhead wanted to know.

Faith smirked. "Oh, you know.  You were possessed by the spirit of Jenny Calendar, who came to warn us that things were going to get majorly confusing and complicated before they got better. Xander sent his love and Giles said that I was need to improve my left uppercut and being a diva's a frivolous occupation."

"Oh," Willow deadpanned, "then you mean it was the same old, same old."

Zach couldn't understand that.  "What do you mean, 'same old, same old'?"

The Slayer and the witch exchanged glances.  In the end, it was Faith that spoke up.  "Why don't you come back to the locker room with us?   Then the three of us will explain every thing, all right?"

"All right," he agreed reluctantly. 

Willow added, "But everything we tell you stays between the four of us, understand?"

"Yes."

**What did you think?  Like or hate it?  Please review and tell me!  I'm going to try to get the next chapter out before the end of the weekend but I don't want to guarantee it.  See Catlimere?  My sister is helping me to turn out chapters!**


	4. Thoughts and Hellmouthy discussions

**~word~ indicates telepathic communication.**

**A/N: Still don't own anything.  Another disclaimer is that the Slayer prophecy was copied from UPN's website.  Don't ask me what this chapter is about because I have the feeling it's not going to turn out like I want it to.**

**Daeth: Hold your horses! For me, a chapter everyday to every other day is very good.  Ask Catlimere or Rosie if you don't believe me!  All other TTH reviewers: thank you for reviewing.**

**For my reviewers over on FF.net, thank you for reviewing even though I've noticed that most of you are readers who have read other fics by me.  For those of you, this will probably be the fic I continue updating until it's finished.  After that, I will update only when I have time.  That means that most of my fics won't be updated until Christmas break. **

**Sorry, but it's called being a high school student; being national bound in baton twirling; going on a cruise in January which means I have to take swimming lessons to get my swimming skills up to par; I do a paper route on the weekends, which requires getting up at 1:30 a.m.,  and somewhere in there I have to sleep.  The only thing I can thank God above for is that during the summer I get that precious commodity.**

Chapter 3

Walking back to the locker room with his sister's friends, Zach couldn't help but reflect on what had just happened.  A spirit had just possessed Willow and the two girls had called it 'the same old, same old.'  For him, the experience had been downright freaky.  And he had a feeling that things were about to get even freakier.

"We're here," Willow stated softly. 

"Oh," Zach muttered.  He hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped.  Damn and his life had been so much easier before all this happened!  His thoughts had stopped drifting to Lizzie years ago unless it was a holiday or their birthday.  But now they were constantly on his blonde…_former_ blonde…sister.

And if all this possession stuff was normal for Faith and Willow, then was it normal for Lizzie?

"Yes," Buffy said with a sigh, "although we haven't had a lot of possessions since Xander kept getting possessed in high school.  And please recall that I'm not Lizzie anymore!"

Zach blinked.  He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Sorry.  I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Willow took in the sight of the blushing wrestler and took pity on him.  "It's alright," she assured him.  "You'll notice I babble the majority of the time and Faith swears a lot. So, you see, we've all got our quirks."

"What's Buffy's?" Zach inquired, starting to feel at ease around Willow and the others.

Faith smirked.  "Getting vampires interested in her for sexual reasons. It's odd because she is the original Vampire Slayer for our generation."

"A what?!" Zach could have sworn that Faith had just said _Vampire_ Slayer but… "Vampires don't exist."

~So we can communicate telepathically but vampires can't exist?~ Buffy sent.  Males were _so thick headed. _

~We've always been able to do that,~ he replied. 

~Just like vampires have always existed.~

~How do you know that? And what exactly is this Vampire Slayer?~  Zach couldn't believe that vampires could exist but Buffy raised an interesting point.  

"Demons are said to have been the first beings to have roamed this planet. But God managed to put a stop to that and the side of good took control of the planet. The evil beings were forced to take a back seat to their counterparts. Ever since the side of good claimed the Earth, there has been a Slayer. A Chosen one to fight the forces of evil, whether it be vampires, demons or anything else Hell has the chance to spit out," Buffy stated somberly.  "And before you even ask, vampires are corpses that are inhabited by demons."

"And once again, what the hell is a Vampire Slayer exactly?" Zach queried.  

"Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in the entire world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers," Faith intoned.  "Basically, our job is to slay the vamps.  Exactly like our title would imply."

"Giles always said that prophecy so much better," Willow commented idly.  Suddenly her eyes narrowed.  "Zach said, 'once again.' But he hadn't been speaking.  Do you two have something you would like to share?"

Buffy and Zach exchanged glances. ~Well, should we share?~

His sister replied emphatically, ~I don't want to, but I can't see another option.~

~So, do we want to get into all of it, or just go for the regular, twin mind link thingy?~

Buffy laughed out loud on that one. ~And I'm the Californian blonde.  Why is it I want to capture this moment again?~

~Shut up!~

~Don't worry. I'll settle for simply blackmailing you.~

~Wonderful.~  Zach rolled his eyes. ~ Back to original question, what exactly do we tell them?~

~All of it,~ was the decisive reply.

Zach looked over at the two girls.  "We're not telling you what went on until you finish explaining why possessions are an everyday occurrence."

"Actually," Willow said, "it's like Buffy said, not a lot on the possession front since high school."

Faith sighed. "But to make a long story short, B and I are Slayers.  I was Called after Kendra died. Kendra was Called after Buffy was drowned by the master—who was a vamp, by the way—when she was sixteen."

~And Willow is?~ Zach questioned his sister.

"Willow is a witch," Buffy sighed.  It had been a long time since she'd used telepathy so constantly.  Sure, there was that whole deal with the telepathic demon infecting her when she was a senior, but it didn't _really_ count.  Right now it was giving her a headache and she knew Zach would end up with a migraine.   Until they'd readjusted to using telepathy that would be the way things would be.

Willow glared at her best friend.  "Willow is one hell of a pissed off witch, right now," she corrected.  "Wanna explain what's going on?"

"Not before we tell him about Boca del Infernio," Buffy chirped.

"What does the Mouth of Hell have to do with anything?" Zach asked nervously.  He was starting to understand Buffy a little better, but there were just some things that one didn't ever want to find out about.  Unfortunately, he was finding them out.  Honestly, who wanted to find out about demons and vampires existing?

"You speak Spanish?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.  She'd gone for Latin in high school and college, herself. 

"Yeah," he said quietly.  "It was the language I studied in high school."

"That's cool," Faith said.  "My high school French class was a wonderful period…for sleeping."

All of them cracked up over that. Buffy was the first to speak.  "A Hellmouth is literally a Mouth of Hell.  It is a weak spot in the dimensional barrier separating Earth and Hell.  Ironically, the first settlers to come anywhere near our former hometown actually called it Boca del Infernio. We all spent considerable amounts of time in Sunnydale, California. Willow, Jesse, and Xander were actually born there."

Willow continued. "Xander and Jesse died there.  I'm just glad that I won't be continuing that tradition.  I mean, the three of us were best friends, but I really wouldn't want to even go near that crater."

"That's what Sunnydale is now, since the Hellmouth was closed for good," Faith explained. "According to the scientists, it was an earthquake that came out of nowhere."

"For us," his sister sighed, "it was the culmination of all our efforts.  We were so pumped going into that final battle.  Hell, this vamp we knew, even called us up before the final battle.  Said he'd be glad to help in the End of Days."

"We turned him down, though.  It wasn't that we couldn't have used the extra help but…" Faith trailed off.

"But what?" Zach prompted.

"But he'd been a bad guy even when he was trying to be good."  Willow grimaced.  There were a lot of memories there, and none of them were ones she particularly liked. "We couldn't be sure he wouldn't try to kill us. Spike had tried to do it before, you see."

"When all was said and done, though," Faith concluded, "we won.  We fought the End of Days battle, just us Scoobies. Former members came back to help out but unless you'd been an actual Scooby, you weren't allowed to help.  We were damn lucky that except for those of us on both sides that were fighting the final battle, the town no longer had residents.  It was literally a ghost town. Well, technically, it wasn't even that anymore.  Even the ghosts had fled."

"Wow," Zach finally breathed.  "I just have one question."

"What?" Willow asked.

"Where was the actual Hellmouth located?"

Buffy laughed.  "Underneath the high school library if you can believe it.  How's that for justifying all those teenage thoughts that high school is hell?"

"It has to be God's idea of a really bad joke," her brother agreed.

Willow tapped her foot impatiently.  "Now can we please get to the reason behind Zach not speaking but Buffy knowing what he was talking about?"

Buffy took a deep breath.  "This conversation can go no further than these walls."

The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"My earliest memories involve talking to my twin brother.  We were about two or three and we'd gotten in trouble again.  This time was due to water all over the bathroom.  The thing was, was that we didn't open our mouths once.  We'd talked telepathically the entire time."

Zach picked up from where his sister had left off.  "Over the years we realized that mind talking was not normal.  We never told anyone that we could communicate to each other as long as we were fifteen or less miles apart."

Faith's jaw dropped.  "Hold it! You and B are twins?  How the hell did that happen?"

 Zach smirked.  "I would hope that you would already know about the birds and the bees. I mean, first our parents met and then they married and then they had sex…"

Willow turned scarlet.  "I think Faith meant why didn't we know."

This time it was Buffy who answered.  "Our parents died when we were seven and we were split up.  I went with our maternal aunt and Zach went with our paternal one."

"Until _someone decided to come to the company without telling me, we hadn't seen each other in fifteen years.  We exchanged meaningless letters about three times a year, making a lot of small talk, but we told each other almost nothing."  Zach's eyes told the story of pain and loss._

His sister stuck out her tongue. ~Bite me, jerk.~

~I'd rather not. One never knows whether or not they have rabies. If I didn't know any better, I'd definitely say you do.~

When the two siblings looked back over at Faith and Willow, Faith was drumming out a rhythm on Willow's head.  For her part, the redhead was humming a tune in unison with the tapping.  "Suppose we should explain more of the bond, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, Buffy, you should," Willow snapped. She was getting impatient.   The fact that Buffy was her best friend and she didn't even know that Buffy was adopted really rankled.

The petite Slayer sighed.  "When we were about five or six, we finally got up the nerve to tell our father.  He told us that we had to keep it a secret.  If we didn't, he told us, bad things would happen."

The only male in the room continued the story.  "It wasn't until long after we'd been separated that we found out the truth.  On our sixteenth birthday, a letter arrived for each of us.  In mine, it told of why he felt like he had to kill himself; he didn't have anything to live for anymore."

"Besides that, my letter and his also told of how Dad's family had been strong in telepathic communication for generations.  It also spoke of how if we wanted to develop our gifts, we would be able to communicate with virtually anyone, anywhere in the world."  Buffy took a deep breath, readying herself for the next part.  "But I didn't want to.  I'd already found out that I was the Slayer; I didn't want to deal with training myself to do something that could, quite possibly, drive me into madness."

"Madness?" Faith echoed.

"Madness," Zach confirmed. "Imagine being able to hear the all the people of the world's thoughts.  If your shields slip for even a moment, then all these voices will fill your head, each clamoring for attention.  With our mother there to anchor him, our father's shields never faltered.  Once she died though…"

"Once she died, his shields slipped and he committed suicide," Buffy sighed again. It really seemed like that was all she'd been doing lately.  "Now do you understand why neither of us ever tried to develop our telepathic powers?"

Faith nodded while Willow said, "It's just that I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I'm the same person I was the day I told you that I'd lost my virginity, Wills."  Buffy shot a smile at the redhead.  "You know that, right?"

"I guess."

Faith grinned.  "You know, I think I know exactly what we should do."

Buffy groaned. "Oh no.  No, no, no!  We are not going to go to a bar."

The other three shot her wicked grins. "Come on.  I've never been drinking with you.  Think of it as a bonding experience."

"Zach's right," Willow said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Think of it as a bonding experience."

"Fine," Buffy said, throwing up her hands.  "Let's go."  As they walked out, the only thought running through her mind was,_ 'What the hell have I done?'_

** A/N: Well, it might be another couple days before the next update. I really don't know.  But my muse and I are going to our stepmother's on Thursday, so that will be spent seeing what we can order from pay-per-view and all around annoying the hell out of Larry, our step-grandfather.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Tell me you weren't the one to knee him

**A/N: Well, I know that Torrie is currently with Billy Gunn but I couldn't resist how this chapter played out.  If you ask my sister, who for all of you that have been reading is my muse, the person who ended up being Faith's father isn't who was planned for that position, but like I said, this chapter just kinda flowed. **

**Also, I was reading Zach's bio and I realized that his last name is spelled G-O-W-E-N instead of G-O-W-A-N as I think most of the fan fic writers who have started writing about him spell it.  In addition, I also realized from that that he had osteogenic sarcoma instead of osteosarcoma.  Please forgive me, but I'm not going to change those two facts. **

**Please review; I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for the last chapter.**

Chapter 4

They'd been bar hopping most of the night. As strange and ironic as it sounded, out of all of them, Buffy was the soberest.  She'd nursed one beer at the first bar and stopped drinking altogether by the third one.  The others, however, were drunker than skunks by about the fourth bar.

She was leaning against the wall, watching the three people she considered family.  They were having the time of their lives.  

Faith was making out with some dark haired, mysterious guy that Buffy could vaguely recall from work.  He was just as drunk as her sister was, so she was planning on making certain that it didn't escalate into a one-night stand.  While they **were Faith's specialty, it was time she settled down, started doing the commitment thing.  And if she started with the guy she was currently playing tonsil hockey with, that was just fine by her.**

Her eyes drifted again, this time to her redheaded best friend. The alcohol had brought out Willow's wilder side, which may have accounted for why Willow was dancing so close to Zach.  Once again, she was really hoping that she wasn't going to have to stop the two of them from having sex.

"Wow," a female voice said, from next to her, "I didn't know any sane person on this planet would dye their hair in that combination."

Buffy turned to the woman, smirking slightly. "Were you trying to insult me, or were you making a compliment…in the most roundabout way possible?"

Stacy Keibler smirked back at the woman.  "I wasn't trying to insult you; I **was **insulting you."

"Funny," Buffy grinned maliciously, "if it were an insult, then I'd feel insulted, right?"

The blonde didn't understand where she was going with her line of questioning. "Right," she agreed.

"But, you see, I don't feel insulted.  Now run along and see if you can find some man that wants to have sex with you.  I mean, surely, somewhere in this bar, there's a guy who's desperate enough to fuck you."

Stacy tossed a huge grin towards the smaller woman.  "You're right; most men do want to …Hey!"  It took several minutes for the insult to sink into the blonde's mind. When it did, though, she was pissed.  Before she could even try to fight the other diva, someone grabbed her arm.

Jeff Hardy and Spike Dudley looked at her with utter disgust.  There'd been a time when they'd been good friends with the diva, but those days were long since over.  Spike, who was still restraining her, spoke first.  "Get your skanky ass back to Billy.  Ain't he an Ass-man, anyways?"

She went scarlet with fury.  "I'll get the two of you back, see if I don't!"

Buffy sighed. "But what are you going to do about little ol' me?  I mean, it's not like I work where you do…"

"Then can I kick your ass right here?" Stacy snarled. 

"No, but I have a friend who's a new diva. Her name's Faith.  I bet she wouldn't mind wrestling you."

"Fine," she bit back. "Then tell her I'm going to go to Stephanie to get the challenge approved."

"Oh," Buffy replied sweetly, "I will."

The moment Stacy left, Jeff stared at her for a moment. "Won't your friend be really upset?  I mean, you just got her into a match with that skank."

Buffy smiled.  "Not one of you three have really been paying attention to anything besides the cranberry dye that's visible, have you?"

"Huh?" Spike asked.  He didn't understand what the young woman was trying to say.

"My name's Buffy Summers," she said with a grin, "but in the ring, Steph decided that I should be called Mercy."

Comprehension dawned immediately for Spike although it took another minute for Jeff. The moment Jeff understood, he gasped.  "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Buffy grinned.  "Hey, having the dick-less freak ready to squash me just isn't enough.  I figured that the skank wouldn't be able to hurt me more than The Show."

Spike chuckled. "I don't think any of us thought that anyone would ever say that about The Big Show."

"The So-Called Big Show," Jeff corrected.  "The look on Stacy's face, when she realizes that you set her up, will be priceless."

Buffy laughed. "Won't it though?"  Knowing that the others she'd come with were still drunk, she scanned the crowded bar.  Faith and her hottie were still making out like crazy but Willow and Zach…

"Great," she muttered.

The other wrestler with multi-colored hair turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.  "What's wrong?"

"I came with Faith, Willow and Zach," the two-tone haired diva explained, "and I'm currently the only sober one.  Faith's over in a corner making out with some guy, which is perfectly fine by me.  As long as they don't attempt to get horizontal, I'm not going to intervene.  Wills and Zach, however, are going at it on the dance floor.  Since I'm almost positive that they can be arrested for trying to have sex in a public area, I now have to go break them up."

He started to laugh. "You sound like Lita does when all the Omega boys get together.  Go break them up, and then all of you can come back to our hotel.  After all, what can possibly go wrong at a hotel?"

His companion groaned. "Thank you for jinxing it!"

"I did not jinx it!"

Spike sighed. "She's right; you did jinx it.  Everyone knows that you never say something like that."  

By then Buffy had already grabbed the redhead and her brother and were dragging them along.  She had caught Zach by the ear, and the pain of said ear being twisted had sobered him up enough that sex was no longer the only thought consuming his mind.  It was still there, but it wasn't the **only** thing there. Walking back to where the other member of their original bar hopping party was, she kneed the guy in the corner with her sister before catching Faith's hand and requesting that Willow stop wrapping herself around Zach.

"But he's willing," the redhead slurred.

"Half the men in here are willing," Buffy retorted. "Does that mean that you'd do them too?"

While it was normally Faith who acted like a slut, alcohol always seemed to make her friends act extremely strange.   That may have been why Willow batted her lashes and asked, "Just the males are willing?"

By that time they'd rejoined Jeff and Spike who were struggling with several drunks of their own.  Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley, Matt Hardy, and Shane McMahon were all as equally drunk as the three she was handling.  The Undertaker and Kane were helping them to herd the drunks towards the exit. Mark stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.  "Did she just say what I think she did?"

Buffy laughed ruefully.  "Now you know why I didn't want to go to a bar with them.  And Zach said this would be a bonding experience." She shook her head. "The only experience it's served is to give me a warning never to let any of my family go to a bar together again.  Also," she switched subjects, "see the drunken guy holding his groin?"

The guys nodded and winced in sympathy.

"Do we work with him?"

Mark looked at the man again and groaned.  "Tell me another patron kneed Rey.  Please, Mercy, tell me someone else did that."

Buffy grinned. "Oh, so that's Rey Mysterio. He wouldn't let go of Faith.  No one starts to move towards the next level with my sister unless she's in control.  And she wasn't, so I gave him a warning."

"Your sister?!" Mark, Glenn, Spike, and Jeff chorused.  None of the McMahons had mentioned that Faith and Buffy were sisters.  Besides, Mark had his own reasoning behind being surprised. 

Buffy saw that the shock on Mark Calloway's face was more than the shock reflected by the other sober wrestlers.  And she understood finally what Faith had been hiding. "You might say we're kinda half sibs.  But we're still family; all of us are."

"You're all family?" Jeff asked hesitantly as they stepped into the lobby of the hotel.

All thoughts of a response were banished as Shannon spotted the pool, and decided that a swim was in order.  "Swimming!" he squealed at the top of his lungs. "Last one in the pool is a rotten egg!"

The other drunken wrestlers and divas also broke into a run.  None of them seemed to care that intoxicated people should never go near places where they could drown, or that the pool closed at midnight.  Currently, it was three a.m. 

Buffy heaved a long-suffering sigh and muttered, "Never again.  The whole world can end before I'll go to a bar with them again."

"I second that," Jeff said with a grin.  Jeff couldn't help liking her, with her wild colored hair that was so much like his or her attitude or the fact that she was so devoted to her family.  If he'd been straight, he probably would have gone for her in a heartbeat.  But he'd always liked guys, so getting involved with her was out of the question.

The night manager of the hotel was walking through the lobby at that instant and found himself mowed down by D-Von.  Buffy jogged over to him. "Sorry, we're trying to corral the drunks."

The night manager shook his head. "No offense, but who let them drink?"

She snickered. "I'm only responsible for being dragged to a bar behind three of them.  The other eight are wholly the other sober people's fault."

Jamal Morrison laughed. "I wish you the best of luck.  I'd help, but I do have a job to do."

"Thanks for not yelling too badly."

Jamal grinned. "I figure you're getting punished enough."

She groaned. "Isn't that the truth?"

She jogged to the pool, where Faith had decided that stripping would be in her best interest. Glenn was trying to control her without much success. Jeff, Spike, Glenn, and Mark stared as the tiny diva subdued her friend and then dropped Faith to the floor. There was a sickening thud as the brunette's head hit the tile.

Jeff grabbed Buffy's arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You may have just badly injured her."

She twisted out of his grip. "Look, the biggest thing that might happen is that Fay will have a headache tomorrow. Trust me about this.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take her upstairs.  Please ensure that Willow and Zach don't have sex.  I don't want to be an aunt yet."

The sober wrestlers gaped after her.

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter here but there will be more drunken escapades.  Right now, I'm going to go do ANOTHER response to Candle's song fic challenge.  I'm really beginning to hate that challenge. Please review. **


	6. Ooo, it's raining hamburgers!

They didn't have much time to contemplate the young diva's actions, because Matt was trying to give Shane McMahon a wonderful blowjob.  Jeff groaned under his breath before trying to subdue his brother.  After all, he didn't want to be the one to tell his extremely straight brother what he had done while intoxicated. Same went for the equally straight Shane. 

There were just some things that one had to capture on video though, which may have been why Jeff had the recorder in one hand while he coaxed his brother that he really didn't want to have intercourse with Shane.

It was during that lovely scene that Anya Emerson-Summers arrived.  The vengeance demon took in Willow and Zachary, who were trying to grope each other, make out _and_ undress at the same time.  She shook her head, a smirk on her face. It had been a long time since she'd seen that good of a show, and it hadn't been shy little Willow who'd taken part. Actually, it had been Faith and Spike one night in the Box…just before the irate Slayer had tried to stake the bleached blonde idiot. She shook her head, clearing it of those memories.

Then her gaze turned toward Faarooq and Bradshaw. They were throwing poolside tables around like they were children's toys.  She wasn't certain, but it looked like they were making eyes at her. With a glare honed from years of subduing her demonic older brothers, the woman caused them to literally wilt. Smiling to herself, she continued her survey.

Over in the corner of the pool, Bubba Ray was trying to drown his self; Spike was trying to keep him from doing so. She couldn't help the snickers; watching such a small guy try to Anya called out, "Need help, do we?"

Glenn, who was trying to convince the Hurricane that he did not want to swing from the hotel lights, looked up for a split second. Despite his belief that he was a superhero, all he would end up being was a super splat if Glenn couldn't stop him. "Lady, I don't see how you can give us help with this crowd."

Anya's gaze darkened, and she smiled sweetly. "I suppose that I should give you the benefit of the doubt for that comment but B taught me that it's just too fun to make a man into a eunuch." The sweet smile suddenly transformed into a malicious grin. "Or at least she showed me that it's fun even when a woman hasn't wished for me to do so.  F says that it's cuz we're doing a good deed by making certain that idiotic morons never reproduce. B says that it's just fun to hear men scream like two year olds."

Glenn's eyes widened as the strange woman started to advance towards him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's just that you look so tiny and these are all fairly big men."

Before the patron saint of scorned women could carry through on her threat, Willow noticed her friend. "Ahn! You're here…Why are you here?" she slurred out.

"Got bored. What's with the orgasm friend, Red?  Doesn't seem like your typical kind." Her assessing eyes took in every detail, including the symbolic weight that seemed to dwarf him.  In that respect he was like Buffy; the weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders.

"He's not an orgasm friend, Anya," the witch slurred. "Zach's B's brother, dontcha know?" Covering her mouth with her hand, she giggled nervously. "I wasn't supposed to tell. It's a secret!"

Jeff frowned at Willow's comment. He couldn't help but think about what Buffy had said just before all hell broke loose in the lobby. And then before she went upstairs, she'd said she didn't want to be an aunt yet. 

"Willow, honey," Anya tried to mentally review her list of modern human culture for a solution, "you must be mistaken."

"I'm not!" 

"You are, sweetie. You're drunk. Not thinking straight. Joyce barely managed to have B, remember?" Anya was praying that that was the truth; however, it had been a long time since she was completely sure of anything concerning the remainder of the Scoobies. And judging from the look of stark terror in both her redheaded friend's eyes and in the young man's, Willow had been telling the truth. However, the witch was still drunk, and these people didn't know how to read her eyes.  As the oldest member of the Scoobies, it was her job to cover up the truth of the matter.

Over in his corner, Jeff was still wondering about Buffy's remarks.  Anya was doing a remarkable job in masking Willow's slip up but he could think for himself. And the things she was saying weren't measuring up against the earlier words.

 "The conversation seemed so real," whispered Willow. Somewhere deep inside her inebriated state, she understood what the vengeance demon was doing. That part was screaming about the fact that she had to help Anya with her plan.

"I'm certain it did.  Alcohol will do things like that. Remember the Beer Bad incident?" Anya's reference was lost on the wrestlers, but her friend recalled it too well, even in her current state.

"Umm hmm! So I just 'magined it!" Willow was gleeful at not having stuck her foot in her mouth.

"Yes, you did." Looking around now that she'd realized that she hadn't seen either of her other friends, Anya unconsciously frowned. "Where are F and B?"

"Don't know," Willow shrugged and went back to playing tonsil hockey with Zachary.

Once her second youngest 'sister' was taken care of, Anya went back to what she'd been doing. Frowning at Glenn, she growled low in her throat. "If you don't tell me where Faith and Buffy are in the next ten seconds, I will kill you. And I will make your death as painful as I can."

Everyone—even those who were drunk—blinked in surprise.  She was tiny as all hell, not as tiny as Buffy perhaps, but still smaller than even Willow.  And she still scared the shit out of all of them. 

Mark was the one who spoke up. Well, growled. "Cranberry slammed Faith into the concrete and said she'd be back soon.  She probably inflicted a hell of a lot of damage."

Anya smirked. "Looks like someone went and got drunk.  No wonder B cracked F's head on the cement.  If I was around a drunken F, I would too." She suddenly grinned. "Oh, wait. I have been around her after she's had too much to drink and I _have_ cracked her head."

"You've what?!" screamed Mark.  Someone had _dared to hurt his daughter?!_

"Relax," Anya waved his worries away. "For one thing, she has an extremely hard head, and for another, heals incredibly fast. I guarantee that by this time tomorrow, she won't even have a bruise."

Each of the wrestlers had completely stopped in their tasks; the drunks that they were trying to corral were getting out of hand again.  They didn't really care any more due to the fact that they were practically frozen where they stood.  It was finally Spike who voiced what all of them were thinking. "Not even wrestlers, who get hurt on a daily basis, heal that quickly.  What's different about Faith?"

Anya just smiled secretively. "That is my business, Oh Ye of Small Stature, and not yours."

"Gee, thanks," Spike snapped. "I'm at least a bit taller than you!"

From behind them they heard a throat being cleared. "While this is highly amusing," the oldest Slayer chuckled, "there are drunk people you're all supposed to be making certain don't go running rampant."

Once again, they all exchanged panicked looks.  Glenn spoke up this time, protectively hiding his groin as he did so. "We completely forgot! We're sorry, just don't hurt us!"

Buffy's sly smile tugged at the corners of her eyes. "Well, Ahn. I suppose I'm correct in assuming that you scared the shit out of my coworkers?"

The vengeance demon smirked. "My only question is whether or not they realize that there's someone throwing hamburgers out of the penthouse of the hotel."

In unison, the so-called tough guys of the WWE groaned and muttered, "Who the Hell did we piss off in a past life?"

**A/N: Sorry, this one's long overdue. Please review and I hope to get the next one out by Christmas. Next chapter will feature more drunken adventures, more Anya, Faith panicking, and the knowledge that the whole fiasco was caught on tape.**


End file.
